Conventionally, as an automatic cash transaction apparatus for carrying out deposit/withdrawal of bills in response to operation of a customer, known is, for example, a recirculating type of automatic cash transaction apparatus for re-using deposited bills for withdrawal. The recirculating type of automatic cash transaction apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2011-134222 in which, in depositing, when the user inserts a bill into the bill deposit/withdrawal port of a customer service section, the inserted bill is validated by a validator and subsequently the bill validated as a regular bill is stored in a temporary storage, whereas another bill not determined transactable is returned to the bill deposit/withdrawal port and repaid to the user.
The temporary storage is provided with a drum having a pulse motor to convey bills coming from the inlet/outlet port of the temporary storage to the drum by a delivering roller to store the bills while being wound around the drum. When bills are stored in the temporary storage, pulse counts at the time of starting rotation of the drum and the time that the top and rear ends of bills pass through a sensor arranged between the inlet/outlet port of the temporary storage and the drum, and further a pulse count at the time of stopping the rotation of the drum are stored in a memory. On the basis of those pulse counts, it is managed where the bills are wound in association with the rotation amount of the drum.
Now, in the above-described conventional automatic cash transaction apparatus, when any failure occurs to stop the automatic cash transaction apparatus, a manual rotation of the drum of the temporary storage with the bills wound around the drum would cause the actual positions of the bills wound around the drum to be rendered shifted from the pulse counts stored in the memory for restoring from the failure, thus causing the relationship of both to be inaccurate.
Meanwhile, in a reset operation to be carried out after restoration of the automatic cash transaction apparatus, it is checked how bills remain in the temporary storage. If a bill remains, the above-described rewinding operation is carried out to rewind the bill.
However, if the rewinding operation is carried out when the position of bills wound around the drum shifts from a pulse count stored in the memory as described above, the pulse count stored in the memory cannot be used to restart an accurate monitoring of passing bills by means of the sensor.
In practice, when the sensor carries out the monitoring of bills in such a situation, the difference between the pulse counts stored in the memory and the positions of the bills actually wound around the drum causes a possibility of erroneously recognizing that the bills are not normally rewound, i.e. an error in rewinding, even when the bills are actually normally rewound.
Therefore, it would have been possible that in the reset operation the monitoring of passing bills by the sensor is not carried out. However, when arranged accordingly, for instance, a bill, when jammed between the drum and delivering roller could not be detected, so that the drum would continue to rotate to stagnate the jammed bill to thereby cause the apparatus to malfunction.
Thus, the conventional temporary storage cannot securely detect abnormality, such as jam, under particular conditions, such as the reset operation.